Consequences
by teenwolfg
Summary: Isaac is training with Derek. Isaac gets punished and this leads to something far more big. Scott comes to help Isaac but he uncovers a dark secret... Rated T for violence,(dark Derek), torture,past abuse,present abuse(Isaac ends up in freezer)Warning:spoilers for Season 3. I suck at summaries it's better than it sounds. Look at the reviews:)
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction plz don't judge. I love Isaac so much and I decided to do a scissac fic!:) I hope you guys enjoy it . I'll be posting more fanfiction soon and the next chapter. Depending if I get reviews it's the time it will take to post the new chapter and more fanfiction:). PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW OR SUGGESIKNS YOU GUYS MAY I HAVE THANK YOU!;)

Consequences

* * *

"Issac,You need to try harder."

"I'm doing my best Derek."

"ISSAC",Derek warningly says.

"No, you know what I'm sick of you telling Erica,Boyd, and me we don't try hard enough!"

"Issac, I'm warning you", Derek growls.

"What are you going to do kill me?"

Derek growl and launches at Isaacs pinning him to the ground and throws Erica and Boyd in closet beside him.

"Derek...",Erica says.

"GO NOW", derek growls. I watch Erica scramble back to the closet sending me a sad look before closing the door.

"What are you doing Derek?",for the first time I start to fear Derek.

"Only because I gave you power doesn't mean go go and disrespect your Alpha . And for that there are consequences that to be taught around here." Issac tries his heartbeat down ,so he won't show his afraid, but all this is just like the old time's with his dad.

"Derek..."

"I'm sorry Issac, but you need to learn." Dread fills me as I remember he knows my past abuse.

"I'm sorry Issac." Still in his grasp he pushes me towards the back of the warehouse where we train.

"No...you...can't...I'm sorry." I shake my let out.

I struggle against Derek letting my wolf come out. I slash his torso , immediately I'm paid back with a blinding kick to my head.

"Please...don't",I gasp out.

"I'm sorry",he says with a sad look.

I try to crawl away,but he slashes my back and I scream in pain.

:"Issac stop trying to make it worse."

"NO!.PLEASE...DON'T DO THIS DEREK..I'M..SORRY!l

"I'm sorry Issac."

He digs his claws in my back and shoves me in as I continue screaming. Fear fills me as I see the lid slam shut.

* * *

I can't breathe the walls are closing in on .Breathe. I calmly tell myself,but I can't..I can't breathe. Panic fills as I scratch,scream,pound inside the freezer already Wolfed out.

"DEREK PLEASE I CAN'T BREATHE! DAD I'M SORRY!"

* * *

Scott POV

I walk into the warehouse to tell Derek what we had found out about the the text message we traced. I stopped dead in my tracks realizing something was wrong. I heard screaming and pounding coming from farther inside. I wolf out and run quietly to the back of the warehouse. I stop and look around. Derek was standing against the wall staring at a freezer violently shaking around. Erica and Boyd were behind Derek. Isaac. I look at the freezer and I realize. Isaac is in there. I never actually admitted or haven't quiet settled what I feel for him. My recent break-up with Allison made me feel closer to him I never actually though I was gay. Derek looks up and says,"He had to learn respect, I'm sorry for what I have to do but there are consequences "

"Derek..how could you." I say in disbelief. I start to run over to the freezer when he reaches out and grasps my wrist with such a death grip I think his was gonna break my bones. I his in pain and look up.

L

"He had to learn."

"Derek!"

I jump as I hear Isaac scream," DEREK I CAN'T BREATHE. I'M SORRY. DAD PLEASE. ILL FIX pounds lid and continues screaming. I slash at Derek as an attempt to get away,but I'm immediately pinned by Erica and Boyd.

"How could you guys not do anything!" "We can't",Erica whispers. I watch helplessly as Isaac's torture continues. I try not to see the wave of fear rolling of him or how fast his heart is beating. I listen to his screams,cries,and sobs as he pounds on the lid. I look away unable to watch anymore. His screams break down to cries and his cries break down to sobs until they become just whispers. Erica and Boyd let me go sending sad looks. I run over and break the chains and slam the lid open. I gasp at what I see. Isaac Hans are bloody and raw. His eyes are red,his wrist is bent at a abnormal angle. He's in a tight ball rocking back and fort murmuring and whimpering.

"Isaac..."I reach out to comfort him,but he violently flinches. Rage fills me at what Derek has done to him he had no right. I turn around to attack Derek,but he's already behind me. He picks me up and throws me across the room;I bang my head hard from the wall and darkness creeps into my vision.

"Isaac get out", Derek says. Issac slowly gets out and casts his eyes downward ,shaking from fear.

"Stay still",Derek growls. Isaac flinched and does to the floor shaking an covering his face.

"He's afraid of you Derek, can't you see your just like his dad!" ,I scream.

"No, what he has is respect, Issac get up"

(Silence)

"ISAAC GET UP." I watch as Derek bends down and pulls Issac by his hair. Issac whispers and scratches at Derek's arm and hisses in pain. He lifts Issac shirt up and slashes his Isaacs torso. He screams and his back arches to take some of the pain away. Derek grabs Isaac's face continuous hand and looks him in the eye and he slashes over his previous fresh wounds.

"NO!...",I scream.

Issac screams and blood pours out his mouth as he whispers and falls limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott POV

"No..!"I watch as Derek splashes cold water on Issac's face. Issac wakes up with a gasp and blood spills out of his mouth.

"Issac!

"Get up"Derek growls. Issac attempts to get up but screams out in pain when the slashes on his torso reopen. I try to help him but Erica and Boyd had tied me to the wall earlier and them left.

"I...can't..", Issac gasps out. Derek crouches down and and digs his claws into Isaac's hips. Issac hisses in pain and tries to get away from Derek but he is only drawing more blood by moving. I've never seen this side of Derek,of how he could be so cruel or what Isaac did to deserve this. He grabs Isaac by his neck and violently snaps it to the right causing a snapping echo.

"ISSAC...!" He starts to gag and fights to remain conscious. Derek walks out looking at me with a glare then looking back at issac before leaving. I pull at chains until I feel them disconnect from the wall.

"Isaac..hold..on"

It...hurts..so..much" footsteps approach when I finally realize I won't leave him but I can't save him.

"Issac...I...love..you",I whisper.

* * *

"You coming over?"

"I think I'm gonna head over to Lydias"

"Dude,give it up she is never gonna go out with you."

"Hey,a boy can dream"

"Whatever"

"See you later?"

"You can count on it buddy"

"Bye". I hang up and sight in fustration. I felt more hopeless then before I had called Stiles.I've been having weird dreams and wanted to talk to Stiles about it. I took some aspirin and went to bed hoping the dreams won't come back.

"DEREK I CAN'T BREATHE.I'M I'LL FIX IT."Screams,pounding,scratching everywhere.A freezer is shaking violently. Whimpering,sobs,come out.

"Issac get up"Derek growls. Screams of pain echo of the eyes. Golden brown curls,skinny,tall,pale,fear,blood,screams,.

"I...can't..." . .

"ISSAC..!"I see myself scream. Everything starts to fade.

"I... love...you.."I say. At that moment I watch the person I love slip away.

I wake up with a gasp trying to make sense of what I just saw in my "dream". Now, I wasn't so sure it was a dream. ISSAC Lahey the name floated in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm telling you Stiles it wasn't a dream!"

"Come on Scott what else could it possible be?Your fantasy dream?"

"Stiles,I'm serious"

"I'm serious too buddy."

"Stiles!"

"Seesh!l

"Issac Lahey...hmmm Never heard of him. Nope"

"I need to talk to Derek he was in it but he wasn't exactly good.

Cold water splashes on his face and blood spills out of his mouth."No...!" I watch myself scream.

"Scott,Hey buddy come on...please don't hate me for this"

"Oh my god what you hit me for?" I rub my aching face.

"Uh..I don't know..maybe YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS!"

"Sorry I saw him again..uh..Issac lahey.I gotta go and talk to Derek I'll see you later.", I say as I rush out of Stiles house. I don't understand anything that's happening to me. These dreams about Issac Lahey the boy I supposedly I was in love with. I didn't even know I was gay. Worst of all he was being tortured by Derek my alpha. I slowly approach the warehouse in which we train .I see Derek doing pushups when he gets up and turns around and says,"What do you want?"

"Uh, I don't know how to explain this exactly but umm I've been having these weird dreams and I came to ask you if you know anyone by the name of Issac Lahey?" I'm instantly pinned against the wall.

"Where did you hear that name?!"Derek growls.

"Who is he?"I scream. He slashes his torso as he screams out in pain he grips his face in his hands and slashes over the fresh wounds."Issac...!" I scream and blood spills out of his mouth as he falls limp.

"You.."I shake my let out.

"You don't understand. Just listen I'll tell you everything. I had less control last year as an alpha. He was abused by his father and locked in a freezer as punishment. I turned him so he could have power and his dad was killed by the kanima. He lived and trained with me Erica,and Boyd. Your recent break-up with Allison got you closer to him. You ...we're..in .love with him and so was he but you guys never admitted. We were training and told him he wasn't trying hard enough and he screamed out he tired of me telling Erica,Boyd and him that they weren't trying hard enough. I warned him but he continued to disrespect me. I lost control. I well what you saw in your dream is exactly what happened.I left to change my shirt and when I came back you were kneeling by him and you told him you loved him. My rage faded away was when I came to realize what I had done and I couldn't tell you the guilt that I felt knowing I used Isaac's weaknesses against him. I couldn't let you walk out there knowing what I did. An alpha has the ability to take your memories away so that's what I did. I took all your memories about isaac from you and took you home . I did the same to your friends and anyone who knew isaac well. "

"How could you just steal my memories from me!"

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary!"

"IT WASN'T!" I scream.

"When I came back Allison's father was there crouching by Isaac he told me to forget about him and he wouldn't tell anyone about this,but I didn't have enough time to respond when someone shocked me from the back and I watched helplessly as they carried Issac away.

"You didn't try to get him back?"

"Of course I tried he's part of my angrily lets out.I didn't know where he was I tried their house but they pretended as if Issac never existed." Derek looks up with a face filled with such guilt I almost forgive him.

"So,you don't know where he is now?"

"No,but I have something to show you" He stabs his claws into the back of my neck and I gasp in pain and shock as everything comes flooding back to . . flooded back as I pull back with a gasp.

"All I know is he is still alive"

"How do you know that?"

"When a pack member dies I feel it. It's like a feeling of when a mother loses her son. And..."

"What Derek?What is it?" He turns around refusing to look at me.

"When a pack member has been gone for too long and he is going thru excruciating pain I feel it and I felt it about 5 times today."

* * *

Issac POV

Pain courses thru my hands as I hear the hum of the electric current thru the chains on my hands.

"Please..."

I scream out in pain as slashes my back reopening the wounds from yesterday.

"I wonder how long it takes a wolf to heal when his wounds are forced open the whole time"

"No..."All the blood drains from my face. He needs down and stabs staples into my wounds to force them open so they won't heal.

"Please...Stop.."I cry out. I close my eyes trying to shove the pain away but with every movement my cuts reopen. I start to gag as I feel the blood rise up my throat. There were times when I feared death but now I wish I was dead. I gasp as I try to remain conscious knowing if I die I'll just revive to live the torture again.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac POV

"Please...stop..", I beg.

"Come on Isaac I thought we were having fun?", Mr. Argent **says.**

"Please...I can't take it anymore!"I scream.

"But,you see your body can take the pain..being as your a werewolf,but the torture is what YOU can't take.",He says as he stabs my thigh with his knife.

"Ahhhhh..." YOU can't take the pain that's been happening to you. He stabs my other thigh and pulls me up by my hair.

"I can break you physically and emotionally Isaac,if you know what I mean"

"No,please don't." He puts his hand under my shirt and starts to take it off while grabbing the belt from the wall.

"God,Isaac"

"Please..."I stares back at me and ties me up to the hook on the wall.

"No...NO..."I scream. I sob from pain and embarrassment as I fight the urge not to throw up. I see my clothes on the other side of the room.

"Now...that that's over", he says.

"We have a special visitor Isaac...you won't be staying with me much longer"

"What...?",I ask surprised.

"Deucalion,you may come in now." I watch as a blind man walks in with a stick to guide him.

"Hello Isaac, I've been looking forward to meeting you."He says as he takes off his glasses showing his glowing red eyes.

I gasp and say,"Your...your..a..alpha.."

"Indeed I am"

"What...What do you want with me?"

"Well good question,you see,I've made a deal with Mr Argent .I'll protect his family in exchange for you."

"Why?"

"Tell me Isaac,do you remember Scott?" The moment the name slips out of his mouth I freeze.I fight the urge not to cry as I remember the last time I saw him.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Isaac get out", I hear Derek say. I slowly crawl out of the freezer suddenly terrified of Derek that I can't stop shaking.

"Stay still!",Derek growls. I drop to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest and cover my face unable to support my legs anymore.

"He's afraid of you Derek,your just like his dad!", I hear Scott scream. I've never understood if I had feelings for Scott or if he felt the same came closer together with him and allison breaking up.

"No, what he has is respect,Isaac get up!" I stay silent afraid to speak for what might come if I did.

"ISAAC GET UP!He screams and pulls me up by my hair and he lifts up my shirt. He slashes my torso and I arch my back in a attempt to take the pain away,but it was unbearable and I couldn't help but scream in pain. He grabs my face into his hands and looks into my eyes,he picks up his hand and slashes over the previous wounds.I scream feeling like my torso was on fire,the pain was so intense I could barely breathe until I couldn't.I feel blood rise up my throat and I start to gag.

"NO...", I hear Scott scream. I scream and feel blood gush out of my mouth unable to breathe anymore I fall limp.

Water splashes on my face as I awake with a gasp.I look up and see Derek.

"Get up!" I try to stand, but the wounds on my torso reopen causing me to scream and fall back.

"I...can't" I gasp. He slowly bends down and stabs me with his claws into my hip. I struggle to get away ,but I'm just drawing more blood. I see Scott screaming ,but I see he can't help because he's chained to the wall. Derek grabs my head and violently snaps my neck.I start to gag unable to breathe and fight to remain conscious. I hear Scott scream my gets up and leaves, moments later I feel Scott by my side.

"Isaac...hold..on"

"It...hurts..so..much" I hear footsteps approach and Scott looks over at me and says,"Isaac..I..love..you" and I feel him torn away from my side as I fall unconscious.

* * *

"Well,I let's just say he is going to have a very hard choice to make"

"What do you mean?",I ask Deucalion.

"He's going to have to choice between the two people he loves.", He says and He exits the basement and brings Ms. McCall in tied up. Her eyes widen when she takes sight of me.

"Isaac...is..that..really ..my gosh look at you! What have they done to you?" I look away unable to look at her or tell her the torture I've been thru.

"Tomorrow is a big day so I hope you sleep well",Deucalion says as he walks out,but in mid step he turns back and looks over at me. He picks up the belt caked with dried blood off the wall and looks over at me.

" Ms. McCall you said you wanted to know what happened to Isaac right?", He says as he looks over at me.

"No...that's not what I meant..."she whispers. He flips the belt over to the part of the buckle and inspects it. He starts to head towards me belt in hand.

"Please...don't...",I scream as I try move away but I can't because I'm hanging from the hook attached to the ceiling.

"Don't.." Ms. McCall cries. Deucalion walks over and runs his finger down my chest . I start to cry unable to stop the downpour. My salty tears burn the cuts on my face. He picks up the belt and slashes me with it. I'm throw off the hook by the force and my torso has a big slash from side to side. I stay on the floor unable to get up. He goes over to me and picks me up by my hair painfully.

"Now,I want you to know that that's how much power an Alpha has and how much power I have." He says as he drops my head and walks out.

"Oh..my..gosh..Isaac..I'm so sorry" I'm about to reply but blackness takes over my vision and I black out.

* * *

Scott POV

"I know you have him",I say. I'm standing at the Argent's house demanding for to know where Isaac is.

"I don't have him", Mr. Argent replies.

"Stop lying",I say as my eyes start turning golden.

"To tell you the truth I had him,now I don't"

"What do you mean", I growl stepping closer to him.

"Look I can't help you,but just go and ask who is Deucalion",he whispers and slams the door in my face. Anger takes over and I'm tempted to rip him to shreds but I have to go ask Derek who this "Deucalion" was if I want to find Isaac.

"Who is he?"

"Someone who is powerful and we don't want to mess with!"

"But, he has Isaac!"

"I know but we won't stand a chance against him." My phone rings and I ignore it but it starts to ring again. With a sight I take it out of my pocket and look at the incoming message. All the blood drains from my face as I see the video message.

"What is it?"

"My mom and Isaac..", I whisper. Derek rushes by my side as we watch the video together. The video zooms in on Isaac and a sob escapes me as I look at him. I can barely recognize him,his face has multiple cuts and bruises and his whole body has scars and fresh wounds covering it. I suddenly hear his heartbeat rise up as his eyes widen."No...",He whispers. A blind man walks in and looks at the camera.

"Deucalion..",Derek whispers. The man picks up his stick and stabs Isaac from his back. Isaac gasps and screams but then shuts his mouth thightly close and his eyes start to water as he whimpers.

"Thank you Isaac,you know how much I hate noise on when I'm talking."

"Hello Scott, this message is just to tell you to meet me at the warehouse at 7:00 sharp with no company."

He moves away from the camera and remove the stick from Isaac's back. Isaac gasps, but he is cut short when Deucalion snaps his neck and walks out of the room. I watch as blood pours out of Isaac's mouth and the video ends.

"Isaac..."I whisper.

"You can't go alone"

"He'll kill Isaac if you come!"

"He'll kill you and Isaac if I don't come!"

"YOU PUT HIM THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DESTROYED HIS LIFE!",I scream.

"I'm coming and its final!"He says as he walks out.

* * *

"I'm glad you could come Scott"

"Where's Isaac?"

"Let me ask you something,when was the last time you checked on your mother Scott?"

"No..." He moves into the room beside him and pulls out Isaac and my mom. Isaac's eyes go wide and he starts to struggle. Deucalion pulls hi hair back painfully and then let's it casts his eyes downward and stops moving. My mom is tied up with a terrified expression on her face.

"Isaac...mom.."

"Now Scott,choose"

"What?"

"I said choose,which one gets to leave with you while the other spends his life in torture."

"You...can't..expect..me to choose",I cry out.

"You have 30 seconds"

"I can't..."

"Times running out Scott..",Deucalion mockingly says. I look over to Isaac and he is stating back at me with those blue eyes while tears fall down. I look over to my mom and she looks terrified and looks at me and starts to cry. I know I have to choose and I blurt it out.

"Mom!",I scream. I cast my eyes downward unable to look at Isaac.

"Well, then I'm a man of my word so..."He says as he unties my mom and I rush over to her.

"I'm...so..sorry..Scott"

"No...Please..Scott..SCOTT.."I watch Isaac scream as he starts to struggle and his heartbeat speeds up.

"KILL ME..KILL ME..PLEASE...", He cries. He stares at me and I look away unable to look at him. Deucalion picks up Isaac and cuts his stomach.

"No...", I scream. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stick that says 9,000 volts and it turns on with a hum and it shines blue.

"No...",I whisper. He presses it at Isaac who was lying on the floor holding his stomach and he screams and his eyes roll back and blood spills out of his mouth. Deucalion presses against Isaac again and he starts shaking and writhing on the floor.

"Stop...!", I scream. Derek comes out and holds me back when I try to run over to Isaac.

"I'm a man of my word, so you should keep it two Scott"

"Scott,we have to leave",Derek says.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

"Look you had a chance to choose him,but you didn't now we have to leave before we all get killed" Isaac looks over to Derek and Derek turns around.

"I'm so sorry Isaac.." Derek says tries to reply but Deucalion shocks him again with the stick and he starts to shake violently again and screams. Derek pushes me out of the warehouse and I walk out an look at Isaac again and he turns his head and screams trying to crawl away from Deucalion.I run away from the ware house unable to hear him scream anymore. I walk towards my house to see if my mom and Derek were in there but stop and run towards the warehouse. I had lost him once I'm not going to lose him again.

* * *

Next chapter will come once I get reviews:) Plz make sure to check out my other story You found me and also leave a review for that so I can also update it:D


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you soooo much for the reviews.:) as always I always update when i get reviews:) I promise this will have a good ending so I hope you read and enjoy. Oh and make sure to read You found me which I'm also gonna update.:D

* * *

"He doesn't care about you Isaac",Deucalion says as he shocks me again. I gasp in pain and try to roll over so I can stop the shaking.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised by his choice,but he doesn't care about you Isaac" He picks me up and looks into my eyes and says." At some point Isaac I did feel bad that all this was happening to you. I gave you a chance to be saved and you lost it.",He sadly says as he drops my head. He digs his claws behind my neck and I see all my memories rush in front of my eyes. He pulls his claws out and says,"Derek used your past abuse to hurt you,and I thought that Derek was never capable of hurting his pack."

"Don't worry Isaac I'm going to be the one to raise you",Deucalion says as he strokes my face and shocks me until I fall unconscious.

* * *

I head back towards the warehouse ready to take on Deucalion to save Isaac even if I had to die."I won't leave him,but I can't save him." ,the words floated in my head. I run inside the warehouse,but see that it's empty.I look around desperately as I search for Isaac.

"No..Nonononon.."I fall to the ground with a sob and scream in frustration. I had lost him again.I look up at the sky and howl in grief and pain.

* * *

Derek looks up as he hears Scott howl in grief. He puts his face in his hands and starts to sob. All this had happened because of him. He remembers the feel of tearing flesh,the blood on his shirt and hands. The uncontrollable anger that had consumed him. The cries, screams, whimpers, and sobs that came from Isaac. The screams from Scott that he refused to listen to.

"Are you okay?",Ms. McCall asks. He had took her home and she came out washed and dressed.

"Where's Scott,I don't know what I'm going to do. I knew he had feelings for Isaac,I wanted to be saved and I'm glad he did don't get me wrong. But,Isaac..." He watches as Scott's mom falls to the floor with a sob.

"This wasn't your fault,but Scott is going to have to stay with me"

"Why?"

"I just heard him howl ,for he just lost the person he loved. As a werewolf his emotions are heightened. This could kill him. As his Alpha I can help him ease the pain"

"I.. just please,go find my son." I nod my head and walk out,running towards the warehouse. I stop at the entrance and spot Scott sitting on a blood stain.

"Scott..." I walk up to him and gasp when I see his eyes are RED.

"How are your eyes red?"

"What...?"

"Your eyes are red as in Alpha red"

"I don't understand"

"I know why he made you choose"

"Why?"

"It is said there are true alphas. It's those who don't have to kill to gain their power it's their good heart and everything about them that makes them a true alpha. In order to unlock that or make it appear something has to happen to you. For example something big,something you'll never forget..."

"Isaac...that's why he took Isaac...that's why he made me choose.."

"Yes,and there is something I can do to lessen your grief."

"What..."I watch Scott's eyes tear up as he looks down at the blood stain and sobs. I bend down to him and place my hands on his head. I feel his emotions rush into me as I'm overwhelmed with grief,pain,sadness, and remorse. He gasps and relaxs leaning on me as he falls asleep. I know taking away some of his grief and leding him some of my power made me weak,but I couldn't ruin his life like I ruined Isaac's.

* * *

4 months later

"Any news on Isaac?"

"No, honey"

"Scott I understand you want to find Isaac but have you ever thought of moving on?" I look over to her and walk out the house to head over to Derek's. How could she say that? I love my mom is just she was kind of the reason I lost Isaac. Isaac. The name causes a throb in my heart. I need him more than ever,just thinking of what is happening to him,I...can't...is something I don't wanna think about. I'm about to enter Derek's house when I hear...wait..that's not possible. I hear Isaac's voice.

"Derek,I can't be in here much longer.I can't breathe", I hear Isaac say.

"This is the last time I'm gonna say to shut up",Derek growls. I hear a lid slammed open and a thud of a body hit the floor.

"(Coughing)I'm...sorry...please..."Isaac says,but he isn't able to finish when I hear the sound of tearing flesh and a muffled scream. I hear the sound of a body being dragged and a lid slam close. I back out of the house shocked of what I just heard. Derek. Derek has Isaac. I slowly approach the house and walk in. I gasp when I see..that nothing is there. The freezer, Isaac, or an angry Derek.

"Derek..."

"What?" He comes out shirtless and he's sweating.

"What we're you doing?"

"Uh,I was working out..." I look at him confused. I swear I heard Isaac.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"Nothing...I just thought I heard something..." I look up and gasp when I see bits of blood on his jeans. I step back suddenly afraid of him.

"Scott is something wrong?" I back away from his as I try to put as much as space between us.

"I...know...You have Isaac" Derek steps back surprised and reaches towards me.

"Scott..is not what it looks like..."

"How...could..You..Where is he?"

"Scott..."

"WHERE IS HE?", I scream. Without another word he starts walking towards the back of the house and heads head down towards a door on the floor. We head down towards a series of stairs and open a steel door.

"Isaac..." I walk over the freezer that's shaking violently and I can hear Isaac scream and pound on the lid. I impeach the lock and open the lid.

"Isaac..."

"Scott...",his eyes tear up and he tries to get up,but falls back in the freezer with a thud.

"Isaac..." I reach over to him,but notice he's not breathing.

"Isaac...Isaac..ISAAC!..."


	6. Chapter 6

I'll update chapter 6 as always when I get reviews:D hope you enjoy and also check out my other stories Abandoned and You found me.

* * *

Scott POV

"ISAAC...ISAAC..." I shake Isaac over and over again trying to wake him up. He doesn't move and he is still not breathing.

"Scott let me help", Derek says.

"NO...You stay away from him!"

"Scott, the only way he can be saved is for me to help him.", Derek says sternly. I look over at him and glare at him until my eyes start to turn red. He steps back from me but swiftly passes by me and goes to Isaac. He carries Isaac out of the freezer and sets him on the floor. He looks at me and lifts Isaac's shirt. I step towards him ready to pounce when he says it's necessary. I step back and actually look at Isaac. Many bones are sticking at abnormal angles , he looks starved and pale, he has multiple burns, slashes,bruises,and I look closely and see his ribs are broken. I feel my eyes tear up, but with the thought of Isaac in this condition makes my rage boil. Derek takes out his claws and embeds his claws into Isaac's torso. Isaac lurches back to life with a scream and his back arches in pain.

"Derek...that's enough.." I say ,but Derek looks like he is in some trance because he digs his claws deeper but he twists them around making Isaac scream and whimper.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yell and step towards Isaac and Derek. I shove Derek off Isaac and glare at him.

"What is wrong with you!" He shakes his head and says, " I'm sorry..." I mover over to Isaac and take some of the pain away. He looks up and says,

"Scott...?"

"Yeah it's me" I whisper emotionally. The reaction he gave me took me by surprise. His eyes go wide as he backs away from me, wincing in pain from his to fully healed wound.

"Isaac.." I reach out towards Isaac,but he violently flinches. He moves to sit behind Derek and he stares at me over Derek's shoulder.

"How could you have done this...I..I...don't get it!" I scream at Derek.

"He was taken by Mr. Argent ,but I asked Deucalion to take Isaac from him. The moment I put Isaac into this pack my plan was in motion. You developed feelings for him and you truly care about him. He was taken by Deucalion and beaten in order for you to believe it. I needed to find out if you were really a true alpha,so I knew you pick your mom if it came down to Isaac and your mom. I basically win at the end. I find you are a true alpha and I get rid of Isaac from your life."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND HIM!" I yell at Derek. I couldn't believe my own ears as I hear Derek tell me everything. He was my alpha and I had thought he cared bout me and his pack.

"To tell you the truth,I never cared about Isaac."

"How can you say that?!" I scream in suprise.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but the only reason I put Isaac in my pack was for my plan l. I don't care about him. I never did." I step back with disgust not even recognizing the man before my eyes as my Alpha. I look at Isaac and see he's backed away from Derek,but he sees me stating and backs away from me.

"Isaac...I'm not going to hurt you."I kindly say. He looks at me and we lock eyes ,but he shakes his head and pulls his knees up to his chest and starts to rock back and forth.

"I'm sorry, but Isaac has no meaning being alive and I should have done this when you thought he was probably dead."

"What...", but I'm not able to finish because Derek grabbed and threw me hard against the wall. I hit the wall with a hard thud and fall to the ground. I grunt in pain and try to get up but I hear chains moving and I look to Derek.

"What..?"I gasp out. I feel a chain lock around my wrist and the same to the other. My eyes go wide when I realize what he's doing.

"No!...NO!.." I scream and struggle against the chains. Derek gets up and walks over to Isaac who is still on the floor rocking. He bends down and grabs him by his hair painfully causing Isaac to whimper.

"Isaac...!" I struggle against the chains and I feel blood run down my arm as the chains cut into my wrists.,but I don't care because all I can think about is Isaac. Derek drags Isaac by his hair to the middle of the room and releases his hold on his hair dropping him on the floor. He turns towards me and his eyes start to glow red.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!...ISAAC!" I scream still pulling at the chains as I feel warm liquid flow down my arm. Derek turns around and his claws come out and slash Isaac on his back making him scream in pain. Isaac tries to get up but he slashes over and over gain until his back is a bloody mess and he Isaac can't stand anymore as he limply lays on the ground. Derek bends down and pulls the bottom of his jeans to reveal a 9000 volts electrocuter strapped to his leg.

"No..." I faintly whisper. He grabs it from the strap and holds it in his hand. It turns on with a hum as it shines blue. He moves Isaac's body so that I can see his face. Isaac breathing comes in ragged breathes as he struggles to breathe. His expression on his face states that he is in pain as our eyes meet I see a tear fall and he whispers my name.

"Scott..."

"Isaac" I replied. Derek moves over to Isaac and slowly bends down and places the electocuting stick towards Isaac, but before it touches Isaac's shredded back he looks over to me and says.

"Remember this Scott, this is a lesson of how love can be beautiful and dangerous but it will always be used against you." And with that he touches Isaac with the stick and I hear the electricity shock and flow thru Isaac as he jerks in pain and tears flow down his cheek. Derek sho is him over and over again making Isaac's wounds on his back gush blood out. With every shock blood spills out of his mouth and his body just jerks with every shock until he falls unconscious. I watch and scream at Derek,but he ignores me. As if my cries had finally been heard he stops. He gets up and walks over to the freezer,he reaches behind it and pulls out a hose. I stare at Isaac listening to his faint heartbeat making sure he's still alive. I hear water gushing suddenly and I turn around and see Derek filling the freezer with water till the top.

"What are you doing...?" He ignores my question and just walks over to Isaac and picks him up roughly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! DEREK!"" I yell. Still ignoring me he looks over to me and back to Isaac. Walks to the freezer but stops in mid-step and walks over to me. He bends down and so that I'm close enough to to kiss Isaac on the cheek.

"Just hold on Isaac"I softly say. I look up at Derek and say,

"I hope you rot in hell!" I harshly say and try to kick him,but he snaps back before my shoe comes in contact with him. He growls and walks over to the freezer and dumps Isaac's body in it. Realization hits me when I hear splash in the water.

"No..."I start to pull at the chains as I desperately try to break free.

"You know a werewolf can only die certain ways",he says as he closes the lid and chains it close."Drowning isn't one of them,but a werewolf is still part human, so he drowns and dies, but heals just to come back alive and relieve the torture" He says as he walks away from the freezer and towards me.

"After some time, that human part really starts to die and the healing isn't strong enough. With too much healing he simply dies" And with that he walks out. Everything is silent until I hear Isaac start to move inside the freezer and then struggle until he starts to pound on the lid. I look away unable to see him be tortured and try to tune out the noise out but I can't. I sight and start to sob when I hear the struggle die down ,but seconds later it starts all over again. I sit and listen to that for an hour until his struggles become weak with every attempt. I loom up and howl as I watch the person I love die. " I won't leave him, but I can't save him" the words for the second time float in my head, and k that moment I know what I have to do. I wait for Isaac's struggle to begin again. When I hear him start to move I sight and inhale and hold my breath. I start to run out of air and my vision starts to go black. I fall unconscious the same time Isaac's struggle stops. I repeat over and over again with him. I start to feel myself fade away but I repeat the same words in my head.

"I can't save him, but I won't leave him..."

* * *

Erica and Boyd POV

We were confused on whether we should listen to Scott or Derek. What we did to Scott wasn't right and we knew that, and Isaac did nothing but defend us. We always knew Derek picked on Isaac and he that he didn't like him. But we wondered, If Derek doesn't like Isaac then why put him in the pack? We wanted to help Isaac and Scott, but Derek was also our alpha and he was stronger than all of us. In the middle of our thoughts we hear Scott howl. We look up and then at each other as we run off towards Scott's scent and echo of his howl.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry it took so long 2 update. I have school and band it's I been busy lately. So I noted I update every 5 reviews so plz review. It inspires me 2 update. :)

* * *

Derek POV

I can't believe I just told Scott everything. I put my head in my hands and realize what I had just done. I basically used Isaac(since he's weak) and I played with Scotts emotions just to find out if he was a true alpha. I'm no better than Deucalion. I hear Isaac's struggle and his attempts as they slowly get weaker. I watch his heart pound fast in his chest as he fear overwhelms him. I sit there and just listen debating over the same question. " Should I save him?" There's still time, I'm not cruel but I knew I wasn't totally cold-hearted towards Isaac. Hearing him die actually makes me want to...save him. I'm deep in though when I hear another heart to pound just like Isaac's. I stand up attentively and listen again as the struggles start up. 1..2 2 heart beats I scrunch my face confused. My eyes widen as I realize that this must mean only one thing.

Scott is trying to die with Isaac.

* * *

Scott POV

I repeat this pattern over and over again. And I start to feel myself fade away and pain starts to seep in. But no I remind myself. Isaac is also going thru this. "But this isn't your fault and you shouldn't have to die too". I growl at the thoughts that float in my head. I repeat the words over in my head." I can't save him, but I won't leave him." I hear Derek burst in but I don't care because I'll die with Isaac. I start to fall unconscious again but I see Derek frantically open the freezer and pull Isaac out roughly. I gasp and sit up, my vision is black for a second but then my eyes start to focus.

"I...can't let you die. Not when I went thru all this for you." He says.

"Rot in hell Derek!" I hiss. Redness starts to seep in his eyes but he picks up Isaac(who is still unconscious) and sets him beside me. He growls before walking out. I sit there shocked at what had just happen. I snap out of my haze and scoot over to Isaac.

"Isaac..?" I I focus on listening on his heartbeat and I hear a faint pulse. I sight in relief but then remember something. I could could take his pain away but I'm already weak. I sight and place my hand over his wet cold body. My head starts to pound as I hear him heal. I hold on even as blackness starts to fill the edges of my vision. His eyes flutter open and he pops his chest out as he gasps deeply.

"Isaac..."

"Scott...?", He whispers.

"Yeah it's me dude" I emotionally say with a nervous laugh. He smiles for a second but then I hear his hear pick up speed.

Nooo...noooo..Scott..Derek...he's gonna kill me" he starts to cry.

"Its ok Isaac your safe."I hug his shivering body close to mine and I take sight of him. He's pale , and his curly brown hair is soaking wet and he's shivering. I look down to him and kiss him. I wait for his reaction, but he just presses his lips back. We break the kiss and stare at each other when Erica and Boyd burst in.

"What do you want?"I yell at them. I didn't know what to feel towards them. They didnt help when Isaac was being tortured but they also cared enough to come back.

"We heard you howl..." She scans her eyes over our sight an looks at us with a confused look plastered on her face.

"What...?"

"Your too late." I harshly whisper and scoot closer to Isaac.

"Did Derek tell you everything?"

"Yes why do you care?" I bark out. She looks at me sadly and then castes her eyes over to Isaac.

"I'm sorry for what Derek did, I don't know how he could do this... or how he could go way back to ruin your childhood", Erica says.

"What?" Me and Isaac both say at the say time.

"What do you mean what, you said Derek told you everything."

"Yeah, but I don't know what you mean by ruining Isaac's childhood"

"I thought he told...He didn't tell did he?"

"Tell us what?" Isaac asks.

"He...He.."

"Say it!" I say.

"He killed Isaac's mom", Boyd says.

"What..." Isaac says stunned.

"His plan goes into motion since you were little Isaac. He killed your mom knowing that your dad would become like that and then killed your brother."

"What.." I look over to Isaac who is starting to have a panic attack.

"Isaac I know this is something big to take in but I need you to breath with me. Isaac are you listening..."

* * *

Isaac's POV

Scott's voice fade out as I dive into my memories. If I had payed close attention I should have seen the smile that creeped into Derek's face, realizing He was the police officer that told me and my dad that my mom was dead. I should have know I recognized his face. Or see him him hiding in the background when they had come to tell us Camden had died in war. All this was a lie. I lie that I have lived and suffered this whole time. I don't even want to live anymore. My life was nothing. I was just a pawn to be played around with. I was nothing just like my dad had said." You pathetic piece of crap" I could hear him him scream over and over again. I try to breathe but realize I can't.

* * *

Scott's POV

"You pathetic piece of crap..You pathetic piece of crap.." I hear Isaac chant over and over again as he tears start to run down his face and he rocks back and forth.

"Isaac...come..on snap out of it..plz"

"You pathetic piece of crap..."

"Isaac...ISAAC!" He gasps and looks up.

"How...why..." His voice breaks and he starts to sob.

"I don't know Isaac, but you don't deserve this"

"Claim him" I hear Erica whisper.

"What?"

"Claim him", Boyd repeats.

"You mean as my mate?.."

Yes, it will take some of the void he has and fill it in... it's just for his best Scott. If you really love him. Help him. Claim him"

I loom over to Isaac for his response to this

"Do it" Isaac says firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"I know it's mates forever, but I love you" Isaac replies.

"Just know that if when a werewolf claims a mate it's forever. There's no separating, once you mark him you physically bond together to that person forever"

"Do it Scott...I'm sure" Isaac says as he tilts his head back exposing his neck. My eyes shine golden as I pull my fangs out. I slowly inch towards Isaac's neck, but stop when I hear a load growl echo thru off the walls. Derek runs in and bites down on Isaac's neck.

"Noooooo.." I scream. Isaac tries to get away but Derek has already bitten down violently on Isaac's neck leaving a mess of teared flesh and blood, but thru all that you can see the mark of the alpha claiming his mate.

"Isaac is my mate now", he grins.

* * *

REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW. PLZ AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.:D


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm kind of sad I didn't get as many reviews but so well AND PLZ REVIEW:D

* * *

Scott POV

I fall to my knees and sob, feeling so defeated.

"No..."I whisper. I can't believe Derek claimed him, he took the last of what I loved, but I won't let him leave with him, I think determined.

"You can't take him" I say firmly thru my clenched theeth.

"Well he is my mate... Scott I think I can...Erica..Boyd", Derek gestures at them.

"There physically bounded thogether...", Erica whispers sadly.

"But there's still a part to seal it all Scott...", Boyd says as he looks over at me.

"Noo..You don't mean.. He can't if he's not willing to right..."I say desperately.

"No he can seal it if he's willing to do it or not", Erica says as she hangs her head down.

"There right Scott...look I'm doing you a favor.. this piece of crap was never gonna be your mate and never will be. Look on the bright side that I'm not looking him", Derek says as he smiles.

"Fuck you"I yell out.

" Can't I have someone else to do that" he says with a grin. I growl and launch myself towards him , but feel arms restrain me.

"What are you guys doing?" I scream.

"You can't Scott he's physically bound to him, you'll kill him." I sag in defeat and look over at Isaac. He's neck still looks terrible, but he's shaking from fear as Derek has a hard grip on the back of his neck. He's looks over at me and says," Scott...don't blame yourself..."

"Isaac..." I cry. Derek lets go of Isaac but quickly grabs him by his hands taking him with him. Isaac starts to wolf out and puts up a fight but Derek slams him against the wall and takes a still struggling Isaac out with him. I bite the inside of my tongue from anger, I can't just sit here and let this happen, but I don't have a choice.

"Scott maybe we should leave... and go tell Deaton about this maybe he can help"Erica says with hope tinting her voice.

"No ill just stay here.."I say, my voice hollow with no emotion.

"Erica is right we should go..", Boyd says.

"I SAID ILL STAY HERE"I scream. Erica is about to say something, but Boyd nods his head and guides her out. I sit alone on the floor. I've never felt so empty, so hollow. I hear Isaac still struggling and yelling at Derek. I hear multiple funds and then comes the tearing of clothes being torn off. I put my head in my hands and continue listening. I hear a creak of a bed and growls and third follow it. I hear Isaac scream "Stop" over and over again. I hear as Isaac screams in pain and I faintly hear Derek moan. I cover my ears unable to hear anymore. I sit for what seems like hours when I hear footsteps approach. I look up to see Isaac wearing one of Derek's white shirt and blue shorts. The mark is still visible on his neck, he has cuts and bruises on his face and arms,but mostly on his legs. He walks with a slight limp and his lips are slightly swollen.

"Isaac..." He keeps his head down and looks over at Derek.

"Go" He slowly comes behind Derek and walks over to me. His eyes start to water and I know what he went thru.

"Scott..."

"I'm so sorry Isaac I'll find a way to bring you out of this mess I promise" I whisper. I step back and walk out of the warehouse with no choice but to leave. I hear the shuffle of Isaac's feet as he heads backs towards Derek. I look back and see Derek kiss Isaac roughly, I quickly turn around and wipe my face as a tear escapes from my eye.

* * *

Isaac POV

Everything hurt. I had lost my virginity and Scott. I walk back towards Derek as I see Scott leave. Derek grabs the back of my head painfully and kisses me roughly on the lips. At the corner of my eye I see Scott look back as a tear slides down his face. Derek shoves me to the ground and walks away. I sit there looking at the door wondering If I should try to escape.

"Don't even think about Isaac"

"What I do to deserve this?", I ask.

" Hmmm..Well in time I'll answer that Isaac" I distract him with the question and Sprint towards the exit, but I'm quickly slammed down.

"I told you not to try that" he growls.

"I'm...sorry"

"No your not.."He grunts. He pulls me up by my hair and slashes my back. His eyes turn red as he says," I guess I'll have to leave more marks don't I?"

"No!" I scream, but it's useless because my screams fade off as he dragged me into the room and the door slams shut.

* * *

Stiles POV

(Scott and Stiles texting)

SCOTT

I can't believe any of this! Isaac's gone.

STILES

Dude, that's some messed up shit right

I just want to go beat his warewolf ass

But what if I told u I can kill Derek and

Get Isaac back?

SCOTT

N how are u going 2 do that?

STILES

I'll have him fall in love with me n b

Mates n then stab him in the back(literally)

SCOTT

U would that?

STILES

Sounds like a plan 2 me text u back later

Stiles POV

I breathe and I dial Derek's number and wait for him to pick up.

"What?"

"Have you ever had your mate?" I nervously ask.

"Why are you asking?"

" ...I..might..ummm..like you".I say. I fear he had hanged up but hear breathing in the background.

"Meet me at my place at 10:00" and with that he hangs up. I throw myself back on my bed and sight with relief. Step . I text Scott and tell him the news but don't wait for him to answer because I jump in the shower to get ready to get revenge

* * *

Isaac's POV

I hear Derek talking with someone over the phone but I can't hear who. I scoot closer to the door and my whole body screams in pain. Derek is a rough lover or maybe he was just angry. The floor scraped my naked body. I didn't have anything on but Derek shirt and I was shivering cold. I catch the distinct sound of Stiles voice over the phone and I hear Derek say," meet me at my place at 10:00 and then hangs up" I step back surprised. Someone is coming for me, but I don't get my hopes to high as I hear Derek's footsteps approach. The closer he gets the more the thought bothers me."Why was Stiles meeting Derek why was Scott still not here, did he not want to save me?" I sag with sadness at the thought and wonder." Why don't I just give in to Derek and enjoy this everything could be better...


End file.
